Talk:Hatia
This has a lot of potential, I think, but I'm not sure about the unending crying. It makes sense, but it doesn't feel right. Just my opinion. Totalimmortal 21:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea, but i feel that her Aspect comes dangerously close to Nurgles. I think it would be a good idea for you to go into more depth about how their aspects are different. Also I don't believe that the creation of this particular Chaos God would be created by a single incident within the Xai'athi. The thing with Slaanesh is that while the Eldar Empire had the strength to partake in extreme decadence, the rest of the galaxy still had to struggle. This combined with the sheer level that the Eldar degenerated to is the reason why Slaanesh has such a close relationship with the Eldar. Grief on the other hand is something that everybody is all too familiar with. There have been far worse tragedies happening all throughout the setting. However I think that you could mention that the incident allowed this Chaos Godess to gain a firm foothold with the Xai'athi. Supahbadmarine 21:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Meh , every aspect comes close to an existing chaos god. I've tried millions of different combinations and haven't managed to find one who is unique. But , phew , Hatia is creepy. I wonder how Slaanesh would react around her.Bladiumdragon 22:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hatia's connection with the Xai'athi goes far beyond the one incident, but this is just the first part. The religion known as Hatism, was created by the Xai'athi. Hatia tens of billions of followers in the Xai'athi race. As for the crying part, you right. It just doesn't feel right. Vivaporius 22:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hatia is supposed to be creepy. That's her trademark. Vivaporius 22:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I think you should make her date of creation M25, when the Age of Strife began, as there would have been mourning on a galactic scale at that point. However, the Xai'athi's mass mourning should have been the ones to cause the basic parts of a Chaos Entity to begin forming (hence why it has some connection to them). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I considered that date, but put it closer to the First Eldar Conflict and Kuanguka Incident, when countless billions of the Xai'athi were getting dusted off by xenos, Chaos, and the Eldar. But I think I might put it closer to M23 (their Tribulation Era). I don't know. What do you think? Vivaporius 22:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I really don't think that establishing an official religion to a Chaos God is good. The Followers are literally the property of the god. That means they exist in order to feed that gods existence. Followers of this god would seek to cause more grief. Supahbadmarine 22:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) That is true. But, you did want the Xai'athi to have an enemy? So this is why Hatia is here. She is not trying to destroy the Xai'athi, but simply convert them so she can "protect" them. She has a pact with the God of Knowledge, Syansa, who too want the Xai'athi protected from their enemies. The Xai'athi had been the basis of both gods creation, and want keep their source of power safe (there are 300 trillion Xai'athi in the galaxy). Thus, the religions of Hatism and Syansism are extremely powerful forces in the Federation's Rim Worlds. Vivaporius 22:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The Tribulation Era and the Age of Strife do indeed concide together. The Tribulation Era spiked at the same time the Age of Strife began, and that would help explain Hatia's birth. As for worshipping Hatia, Hatism is not a vast following (despite is number of followers). The RIm Worlds are home to numerous cults and organizations, and Hatism and Syansism are just two of the many that thrive there. The Core Worlds, where the real power of the Xai'athi lies, is untouched by Chaos, and if Hatia followers ever attempt to force their religion on the rest of the Xai'athi, then the Kijeshi would simply step on them. Rim World Xai'athi are poorly equipped compared to the Core World Xai'athi, who control the military, which is even better equipped. Thus, any cultist fighting against the military would be a bloodbath. Vivaporius 22:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) True, but Chaos Gods can have a preference. Much in the same way Slaanesh still wants to go after the Eldar (remember Craftworld Kher-Ys). Vivaporius 22:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Isn't grief a trait of Nurgle? Because despair and sadness are both known traits of the Plague Lord. Imposter101 22:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Just despair really. The despair caused by the feelings of mortality is what feeds Nurgle. Vivaporius 23:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Despair yes, sadness no. It is a common misconception that they are the same thing. This often arises because one may feel these feelings in the same instances or even at the same time. Supahbadmarine 23:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Vivaporius 23:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, not bad Viva. :D Looking forward to seeing the other guy! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I haven't thought up Syansa's realm in detail yet, but it does have a name. The Observatory of Eternity? Vivaporius 23:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) It could some never ending library. An infinity of stored knowledge and theories. And as for the name, its up to you but it just doesn't sound right. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I know. I'll keep thinking of more names. If you have any you'd like to share, don't let me stop you. :D Vivaporius 23:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The Tower of Progress? An infinitly spiraling tower filled with books, discoveries, and theories farther than the eye can see. And a royal-b**** of a stair case, it being a tower and all, symbolically representing progress. May'be an elevator if he's so smart. At the top would reside the God himself, forever delving into all forms of knowledge. Or whatever. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Christ that's beautiful. I couldn't put it into words, but that my good friend, is exactly who Syansa is. His tower contains all the knowledge, theories, and discoveries even made throughout time, and for those mortals who have been given access to his knowledge wander endlessly seeking out more knowledge than their pitful minds could ever comprehend. What do you think? Vivaporius 23:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Id say that souds cool. Though if he is so smart, do ya think he'd install an elevator? Not very god-like im sure but seriously! Anywho, the can continously being built taller as he collects more and more knowledge and makes discoveries. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Probably not an elevator, but maybe a little area under his throne that simply rises and lowers with the power of his mind. Vivaporius 23:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Your call Viva. He'd probably look like some form of scientist but since thats not very god-like how about a ancient librarion or a scholar? Just throwing ideas out. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC)